Sunako's Life
by Maggie95
Summary: Sunako est une fille réservée et renfermée sur elle-même. Depuis son arrivée à la pension, sa vie n'est plus comme avant. En effet, ses habitudes ont été chamboulées. Elle est obligée de se maquiller et de s'habiller avec des vêtements froufroutants. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qu'elle s'est interdit depuis quelques années et qui va refaire surface.


Sunako's Life

Depuis que je vis avec les quatre rayonnants ma vie n'est plus tout à fait la même. Je ne peux plus faire ce que j'aime sans effrayer les autres (enfin ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais là c'est dans mon lieu de vie alors qu'avant je n'avais pas trop de problème dedans) ou je dois faire de la cuisine sur commande pour une certaine personne. J'aime rester dans ma chambre regarder des films d'horreur avec les rideaux fermés, c'est mon seul sanctuaire, mais c'est sans compter sur ces êtres si lumineux qui viennent m'ennuyer avec des futilités. Ces gens là ne savent rien des personnes comme moi. Ils ne savent pas que les ténèbres me suffisent amplement ainsi que ma petite vie tranquille avec Hiroshi, Joséphine et Akira.

Cependant le plus difficile dans ma vie serai de décevoir ma tante. Elle a décidé de me faire devenir une lady (chose qui n'arrivera jamais) et au fur et à mesure des « épreuves » qu'elle m'inflige de l'espoir grandit en elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, je l'aime alors j'essaye de lui plaire.

Ces quatre rayonnants comme je l'ai disais un peu plus haut sont en fait mes colocataires dans l'immense maison de ma parente. Elle leur a promis un loyer gratuit pour un an si ils réussissaient à me faire devenir une lady. En effet, à peine installée avec eux, ils m'ont forcée à couper ma frange qui pendant deux ans avait largement poussée, me protégeant de la luminosité extérieure. À cause de cela, j'ai du laisser exposé mon visage à la vue de tout le monde et mes yeux en ont pris un coup. J'ai bien sur du m'adapter à cet univers si éblouissant mais supporter de vivre aux côtés de gens aussi beau, ça m'est impossible ou plutôt ça m'était impossible puisque maintenant je m'y suis habituée. D'ailleurs, lorsque je m'approchais trop près d'eux je me mettais à saigner du nez, du coup j'étais obligée de fermer les yeux. Quelle horreur ! J'en ai subis des séances de maquillage et d'habillage ! Mais maintenant, les garçons ont arrêtés tout ça et m'acceptent comme je suis puisque ma tante a découvert qu'ils étaient incapable de remplir la mission qu'elle leurs avait confiée.

Des fois lorsque je me promène dans la rue (ou embarquée la-bas par une quelconque personne) les gens se tournent vers moi et sont effrayés. Pendant quelques temps, les lampes s'éteignaient quand je passais à côté, je trouvais ça cool quand même. Cependant, la petite ville où je fais les courses et qui se situe à côté de la maison, est habituée à ma présence et me considère comme une fille bizarre mais utile et gentille. Bof tout ça ne me dérangeait pas avant alors maintenant qu'est-ce que ça change, après tout ?

Mes camarades de classe ont fini par m'accepter eux aussi. Là non plus la situation d'avant ne m'était pas contrariante. C'était comme ça point final et puis aussi j'avais la paix. C'est vrai, maintenant c'est « Sunako ! » par ci, « Sunako ! » par là, je n'en peux plus des fois.

- « Sunako ! J'ai fais à manger. Tu en veux ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte de mon sanctuaire. C'était Yuki. Sa cuisine est un vrai supplice. Personne ne veut en manger même par respect pour lui. ( et même si j'ai pitié pour lui et que j'ai faim, je n'en mangerai pas, je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois ! )

- Non merci.

- D'accord. Si tu changes d'avis j'en met dans le frigo. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent et je pus enfin retrouver le silence qui m'est apaisant. Je peux enfin continuer de me reposer de ce monde à part dans lequel je suis contrainte de vivre. Les ténèbres sont ma seule source de bien être.

Les années ont passées depuis mon arrivée ici et des liens se sont créés entre nous tous. Je parle bien sur de Yukinojo Toyama, de Takenaga Oda, de Ranmaru Morii, de Noï Kasahara, de Tamao Kikunoi et surtout de Kyohei Takano. En effet, cela fait quelques temps que je ressens un truc bizarre quand il s'approche de moi, pas comme avant, plutôt un sentiment de papillonnement dans le ventre et j'ai les joues qui s'embrasent. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis plus de trois ans et demi. La dernière fois que j'ai déclaré mes sentiments au garçon que j'aimais, il m'a rejeter en me traitant de thon. C'est pour cela, que je me suis jurée à ne plus tomber amoureuse et que j'ai renoncé à ressembler à une fille. Apparemment les sentiments sont plus fort que les promesses.

Pour en revenir à la source de ce changement, c'est plutôt rare que je m'attache à une personne mais lorsque c'est le cas je ne peux plus me la sortir de la tête. Cependant, je préfère ne rien dire et profiter de l'inaptitude de Kyohei par rapport à cela ainsi qu'à son incapacité à voir les choses qui sautent aux yeux de tout le monde. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je l'aime. Il est égoïste, bagarreur ( enfin c'est pareil que moi mais bon ), morfale, un peu je-m'en-foutiste, bref tout ce que déteste les filles. C'est vrai que je ne me considère pas comme une vrai fille mais beaucoup de choses nous rapprochent.

Les autres être lumineux me font la remarque sans que Kyohei ne s'aperçoit de rien. Quel imbécile ! Ils nous lancent souvent des perches totalement révélatrice, je rougis, je bégaye mais rien n'y fais Kyohei est complètement stupide. Il ne comprend rien ce pauvre garçon. Ah là là !

[...]

Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient du lycée, Kyohei et Sunako ( les autres avaient disparus pour des raisons assez douteuses, Sunako avait une petite idée alors que Kyohei avait complètement gobé leur mensonge ) traversèrent un passage cloué qui menait à la rue opposée bondée.

- « Tiens ! Et si on allait à la salle d'arcade ? Ça fait longtemps !

- Pas question. J'ai autre chose à faire. Sur ce ... »

Et elle tourna les talons mais comme d'habitude Kyohei lui pris le bras et la tira dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle scruta les alentours. Des souvenirs lui revinrent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une machine qu'elle avait utilisée la dernière fois. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Elle devait finir de rédiger un devoir pour le lendemain et n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire une nuit blanche pour le terminer. Alors, elle se retourna et vit une autre machine flambant neuve. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Sunako s'approcha d'elle et pris les pistolets dans ses mains. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Trop tard ! Elle avait déjà mis une pièce et l'appareil commençait à expliquer les règles du jeu.

Kyohei et elle rentrèrent chez eux pour l'heure du dîner. Les autres leur lancèrent les remarques habituelles et Sunako alla préparer à manger pendant que les filles mettaient le couvert. ( les garçons glandent comme d'hab' ). Cependant, elle réussit à finir son devoir avant deux heures du matin. ( heure à laquelle elle se couchait habituellement )

Le lendemain, Sunako se leva de bonne heure pour aller au lycée. Elle s'habilla de son uniforme et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent à l'école tous ensemble. Premier cour barbant ( c'était des maths ), deux heures de biologie passionnantes et une disserte en japonais pour Sunako. La pause déjeuné arriva vite grâce aux trois dernières heures et elle entreprit de trouver un petit coin tranquille car Sunako aimait toujours autant la solitude. Elle s'installa derrière un bâtiment où la plupart du temps personne ne venait. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, des pas approchaient et Sunako se tenait prête à disparaître avant que la ou les personnes viennent l'importuner.

Elle se calma bien vite puisqu'il s'agissait en fait de Kyohei.

- « J'étais sur de te trouver là !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici, répondit Sunako, du tac au tac.

- Bien sur que non. La dernière fois, c'était quand tu te faisait poursuivre par le gars du journal et c'est là je t'ai trouvée, dit-il en soulevant les sourcils.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Ça fait longtemps pourtant, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Bah oui. Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y. »

Un silence s'installa. Une brise douce vint agiter les cheveux des deux jeunes gens. Soudain, Kyohei se tourna brusquement vers Sunako et se mit à rougir.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Heu ... Je t'écoute... bégaya Sunako de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Je ... Je ... Heu...

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?

- Heu oui ... Mais ... en fait ... J'avais envie de te dire quelque chose ou plutôt à demander ... Heu ... »

Sunako l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- « Sunako, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules, je t' ... »

La sonnerie retentit les interrompant. Kyohei se releva d'un bond et dit avant de disparaître :

- « Je te le dirai ce soir. A plus tard !

- Heu ... D'accord à plus tard » répondit Sunako sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'endroit où il était avant de partir comme un voleur.

La fin de la journée s'écoula lentement et Sunako n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé à la pause déjeuné, surtout elle se demandait ce qu'il avait voulut lui dire. Le soir, au dîner, Kyohei semblait absent et Sunako perdit espoir de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se changea en pyjama et mit une cassette de son film d'horreur préféré, histoire d'oublier un peu tout ça. Quelle fut sa surprise, lorsque Kyohei, après avoir frappé à la porte, entra dans son sanctuaire. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos alors qu'il rougissait et que son visage prenait un étrange air niais.

- « Tiens, Sunako ! C'est pour toi ! »

Il lui tendait une poupée de style gothique. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la poupée qu'elle lui avait parler et qu'elle avait l'intention d'acheter, quelques jours plus tôt.

- « Eh bien ... Merci ...

- Attends je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose ... »

Son visage devint légèrement flou. La poupée se mit à bouger dans sa main. Son visage prit un air sévère et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus mauvais :

- « Il ne t'aimera jamais ! Il n'aime pas les thons ! Vas mourir sale garce ! Crèves espèce de thon ! Crèves ! Crèves ! Crèèèèèèèves ! »

- « Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! »

Sunako se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa sa main sur son front ruisselant de sueur et se pinça le bras pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas encore. Sunako reprit peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Plus elle se remémorait les choses et plus elle les trouvait ridicule. Premièrement, Kyohei ne rougissait pas en sa présence, deuxièmement, il n'était pas aussi attentionné et troisièmement les poupées ne parlent pas.

Après s'être rassurer et remise en question, elle se leva et entreprit de prendre ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- « Sunako, j'ai faim ! Prépares-moi des takoyaki ! »

La voilà rassurée ! Le Kyohei que Sunako connaissait était toujours le même imbécile qui venait l'embêter pour qu'elle lui fasse à manger. Cela la soulageait mais en même temps cette attitude l'énervait. Il l'a prenait encore pour une bonniche. Oui parce que récemment Sunako et lui avait eut une petite discution à ce sujet. Elle en avait marre de faire tout à sa place et de se faire hurler dessus quand ce qu'il lui ordonnait n'était pas fait.

- « Vas donc te les préparer tous seul. Moi je vais me doucher, dit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

- Sunako ! »

Ainsi une nouvelle dispute éclata. Ils ne changeront jamais demandes-tu ? Et bien non ! Hé hé ! Et pour notre plus grand plaisir !


End file.
